octopathtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Werner
|item = Werner’s Blade (100%) |gold = 15,000 |exp = 1,500 |jp = 1,000 |voice = Sean Chiplock }} is a character in Octopath Traveler. He was the leader of the mercenary group the Black Brotherhood and felled the kingdom of Hornburg. He appears as the true main antagonist and final boss of Olberic's story. Story 24 years prior to the events of Octopath Traveler, Lyblac hired Werner, who was a mercenary at the time. Her intention was to bring ruin to Hornburg, so that she would gain access to the Gate of Finis. 4 years later, Werner would establish his own sellsword company, the Black Brotherhood. He spent several years gathering information on Hornburg and strengthening ties within the kingdom, primarily by setting up bandit attacks with his own men and intercepting them. Werner would accept Erhardt into the Black Brotherhood and had him recruited as a member of the king’s own guard. Taking advantage of Erhardt’s strong hatred for King Alfred, Werner was able to convince Erhardt to commit regicide, 12 years after having established the Black Brotherhood. Having completed his mission and gained his rewards, Werner decided to part ways with Lyblac. Though he was tempted to stay with her and gain greater rewards and power, he was smart enough to be afraid of her and believed continued association with her would lead to his death. He then disbanded the Black Brotherhood and used the riches he had accumulated to buy lands and status, taking over the city of Riverford by disposing of its former lord and ruling it with an iron grip. He executes people who commit even the smallest crime by burning them at the stake. After hearing of a riot in the town square, Werner deduces it to be a distraction and confronts the resistance group led by Harald, discovering Olberic among their ranks. As he gave the order to kill the resistance, Erhardt appears to help turn the tide of battle. Surprised to see the Twin Blades of Hornburg reunited, he commands his guards to finish them before retreating further into his manse. He is eventually cornered by Olberic, and after a tense battle, he is defeated. He commits suicide by his own blade, but not before telling Olberic the reason behind Hornburg's fall and cursing him for the cause for which he wields his sword. At the Gate of Finis the party battles what appears to be Werner's ghost. After its destruction it leaves behind a tome containing his thoughts post death. He recounts how he brought about Hornburg's destruction after meeting Lyblac and how he grew to see that she was a being determined to bring ruin to all humanity. He ends his tome admitting he saw the humor in that, despite fleeing from her, the actions he did for her are what ultimately led to his death when Olberic came to slay him for what he had done to Hornburg. Battle At the start of battle, Werner will activate an aura that makes his attacks have a chance of inflicting terror. Werner will increase his shields each time he is broken, for a total of 9 shields. After the first break, he will begin locking off weaknesses. The weaknesses that are locked will change after recovering from each break. At low health, Werner will increase his actions per turn to 3. *'Oppression:' Physical atk. and Physical def. down for entire party. *'Sweep:' Physical attack. Targets entire party. *'Double Strike:' Physical attack, single target. Strikes twice. *'Boot to the Head:' Physical attack, single target. Chance to inflict unconsciousness. *'Rule by Fear:' Incapacitates all allies inflicted with terror. The effect of this move will be cancelled if the ally wears a Vivifying stone. *'"Fear Shall Reign Supreme."' If not broken will use Terror of a Tyrant. *'''Terror of a Tyrant: '''Physical attack. Targets entire party. Chance of inflicting terror. Gallery Werneralter.gif|Werner as he appears in the Gate of Finis. Wernerconcept.jpeg|Concept art of Werner. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Olberic's Path Characters